


I Win

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, heed this tag, not pure blackice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "When Pitch is trying to get Jack on his side, Jack proposes they just have sex and talk Pitch’s issues out. It works.Jack is the (future) Guardian of Fun, after all.Don’t care who tops!"Jack suggests sex with Pitch when he’s in Pitch’s lair and Pitch is offering him the memory box. He has a good feeling about it. Pitch is confused, but he accepts.Ultimately, this is very good for Pitch and one other person who really shouldn’t be forgotten ever for mid-movie seduction ideas that are supposed to be consensual.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/11/2015.

“But why would you even suggest such a thing?” Pitch asks, staring intently at Jack. The memory box has been put aside, and all the shadows in the lair have stilled.  
  
“Sometimes it seems like the right thing to say, and this was one of those times?” Jack shrugs. “So, what do you think?”  
  
Pitch frowns. “Why aren’t you worried about what the Guardians will think? You were, just now, about taking the memory box. Sex seems much more serious than that. And also, it just doesn’t seem rational, for a whole host of reasons.”  
  
Jack shrugs again. “I guess that’s a no, then, but I just had a good feeling about it.”  
  
“It’s…” Pitch looks away. “It’s not a _no_. But I’m not really…human, you know.” He looks back up at Jack. “I mean, my form basically is. But I’m not sure if I’ll react properly, or at all, in this body. Actually, you know what, forget it. You didn’t even have a reason why you asked me, you won’t be able to satisfy me, you don’t understand–ahem. What I mean to say is that this is entirely absurd.”  
  
“I’m not afraid of freaky,” Jack says, but Pitch only shakes his head.  
  
“That’s part of what you don’t understand,” he says.  
  
Jack puts down his staff entirely now. “I could try.” He reaches out a hand to Pitch.  
  
Pitch looks from it to his face and back again. “Perhaps you could,” he says, and, after a moment of hesitation, reaches across the gap.  
  


* * *

  
  
As perhaps Jack should have guessed, what Pitch wants isn’t what he thinks of as freaky at all. He wants Jack to kiss him, he wants Jack to let himself be kissed, gentle movements of lips with no hint of teeth, and not even much invading tongue. He wants to run his fingers through Jack’s hair, he wants Jack to run his fingers through his hair—gently again, no yanking, no pulling. He wants to caress and be caressed—everywhere, everywhere. By the sounds of Pitch’s breaths, it seems like it doesn’t make a difference where. Any skin will do. He loves being touched, and it’s almost enough to drive Jack to distraction before they’ve barely begun.  
  
He manages to get Pitch’s robe off, though, and when he runs his hands down Pitch’s sides, he lets out a long, breathy sigh. Jack can tell how pleased he is with the greater touch, and he turns him onto his back easily, to give him better access to the rest of him.  
  
Even with Jack straddling his hips, Pitch wishes they were still kissing, but the more Jack’s hands wander over his chest, his stomach, his arms, the more that wish is forgotten, and the more Jack remembers Pitch’s warning about not being human. Pitch shivers with Jack’s touch, and his sighs give way to little moans, then larger ones. Still, he’s not reacting like a human, like Jack is. As far as Jack can tell, Pitch doesn’t care. His outline blurs, or seems to, in the dim light, and the sensations transferred to Jack through his hands don’t seem altogether to be the feeling of skin, only.  
  
_I want you to be happy,_ Jack thinks as loud as he can, pushing hard against the blurry boundary of Pitch’s form, and Pitch groans and arches his back farther than a human ever could, almost throwing Jack off. Jack grins. _You deserve to be happy,_ he thinks, pressing his fingertips against/into Pitch’s waist and dragging them downwards.  
  
It all gets a great deal hazier after that.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack wakes to find himself in a bed, covered in blankets, in Pitch’s lair. The bed doesn’t seem exactly like the one they started in, but the lair does, which is a relief. Pitch, who is sleeping facing him, also seems relatively normal again. Except a lot more peaceful. Jack stifles a giggle. That was because of him, wasn’t it? Of all the things that Pitch had actually needed…but wait, what had really happened? Jack remembers a lot of kissing and touching, but had either of them actually gotten off? Things had gotten pretty strange there all of a sudden. Jack considers. He feels like he did, but that hadn’t really been the point. He searches his memory. Pitch had really liked what he had been doing, he was getting less and less solid, that was something really new, Jack had never caressed someone from the inside like _that_ before, he wouldn’t have guessed it would feel like riding a roller coaster at night, and then…there _had_ been a kind of surge, of sensation and emotion, unlike anything else Jack had ever felt, and Pitch had seemed pretty darn done afterwards.  
  
“I win,” he whispers, reaching out to touch Pitch’s cheek.  
  
Pitch murmurs something unintelligible and shifts under the covers, and that’s when Jack notices another strange thing. He would swear, by any measure he was asked, that Pitch had been about three feet taller last night than he was now. How could he not remember that long torso, those endless legs—there was nothing wrong with him now, but he just wasn’t…exaggerated.  
  
Was that supposed to happen? Had Pitch not been paying attention when he put himself back together? He still doesn’t have ear holes, Jack notices. But, come to think of it, that isn’t the only mysterious thing here. Why is there a little bit of golden light in the lair now? Why is his back so warm?  
  
He flips over before he can articulate his absurd hope, only to find it fulfilled. Sandy curls up next to him, and when their eyes meet, gives him a sleepy smile. Jack’s embarrassed about being naked for a moment before he sees that Sandy is, too. Then, he doesn’t care, and gives him the biggest hug he can.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says into Sandy’s shoulder, not letting go even though it means he can’t see his reply. After a few moments, Sandy gently pushes him away just far enough to cup his cheek and run his hand along his cheekbone.  
  
That seems clear enough, and if Jack doesn’t focus too hard on the symbols above Sandy’s head, they look like they mean that Sandy forgives him, he knows Jack did his best. And look, his best worked! The symbols also seem to reassure Jack that Sandy isn’t jealous, though, so Jack isn’t sure he’s really getting the sense of them.  
  
And then Sandy leans forward and kisses him—and unlike Pitch, he isn’t shy about tongue at all.  
  
“Now I’m really confused,” Jack says when he gets a chance. This time, the symbols seem to say that he’ll make Pitch explain it when he wakes up.  
  
“We’re going to wait around for that?” Jack says. Sandy nods emphatically. “Are—are you going to fight him? Because I kind of think that’s not what he needs—” Sandy shakes his head, just as emphatically, and grins. No, they’re not going to fight him.  
  
“Oh. _Oh_.”  
  
Sandy laughs silently and kisses along Jack’s jawline.  
  
“I’m really going to need that explanation, though,” Jack says. Just before he tilts his head to expose his neck, the symbols seem to say, _then don’t worry about waking up Pitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #Jack apologizes to him because he couldn't save him in the battle#he's operating off Guardian of Fun autopilot when suggesting sex to Pitch#otherwise...wtf why would he have sex with someone who killed his friend as far as he knows?#wouldn't that be the biggest turn-off in the world?


End file.
